


A New Start

by Frazie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff, Frisk x Sans - Freeform, Male Chara, Multi, Please bare with me, Rewrite, Violence, practice for writing, some bad stuff srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frazie/pseuds/Frazie
Summary: Frisk is grown up in a town of poverty, living with her Mom, father, and sister, Amelia. Along her Doberman Sammy.To avoid her fate getting older, her sister sends her off for a chance of a better life. But little does she know that everything will change her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!  
> Since everyone seemed so upset about new start, I thought maybe I should re-write it so it will sound more realistic. I have matured and this is strictly to help me improve in writing AND for fun. I'm gonna take constructive Criticism better now as well, so feel free to make suggestions!  
> Some characters (OC's, Frisk's Family) are based off real people, just so ya know ;3;  
> I'm gonna have fun with this too! c:  
> I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> -Author

Frisk sat on the dirtied couch. Her beloved dog, Sammy, slept comfortably on her lap, as she continued to pet his head. It was quiet, as no one was home yet besides her and her mother. Clothes, blankets, and towels, all sprawled out, across the floor. Frisk was a small girl, 12 years old. Short brown hair that always seemed messy. Like her father, She had electrifying blue bright eyes. She didn’t talk to barely anyone accept her family, known as a quiet, shy girl around the town.

Her mom was busy in the kitchen, making one slice of bread sandwiches with mustard and slightly expired bologna. Her mom was about 5’4, dark brown hair pulled back into a messy bun, light brown eyes, and freckles. She was quite gorgeous, but the beauty went to waste as she rarely ever smiled and was plain with any other emotion. 

“Mom..?” Frisk said quietly said.  
“Yea?” Her mom replied with a hard voice.  
“What time is it?”  
“Quarter past two” Her mom replied, as her mom went back to making dinner.

Frisk’s older sister, Amelia, who was 16, was about to come home. Amelia, was more of a best friend and a mother to Frisk. She helped raise her and was always there when her younger sister needed a friend. In Frisk’s mind, her family was really only Amelia and Sammy. The door finally opened and Amelia stepped in. She had her hair in low pigtails, reddish brown hair, and light brown eyes, the color of milk chocolate just like mom.

“I’m home..!” Amelia happily hollered. The sight of her instantly brought a smile to her face. Frisk’s older sister always had a positive aura, she was kind and a great role model. But Frisk knew the truth, her strength was faked. Her happiness was fake. What happened behind closed doors was **destructive-**

but she kept her thoughts to herself.

“Hey girly!” The bright teenager said happily. “Hi Lia!” Frisk happily joined her atmosphere and sat up to greet her sister. They did a handshake, a sisterly routine they did almost everyday.

“How’s my boy?” Amelia said in a babyish voice as she kneeled down and started petting her beloved family dog. Frisk kneeled down along with her and started petting him with her. She rubbed the top of Sammy’s head but suddenly Amelia grabbed Frisk by the wrist.  
“No no no!” Amelia said,” You’re supposed to rub them here.” Slowly, her hand was guided to behind the dog’s ear, frisk started scratching and Sammy instantly started beating his foot onto the ground and leaned into her hand.

“See?” Lia giggled, Frisk happily nodded and giggled with Sammy’s actions.

“Amelia. Work night.” Her mother said in a monotone voice. Frisk heard her sister’s breath caught in her throat. Frisk turned to her sister in concern from the dramatic atmosphere switch, but Amelia simply put her mask on. The mask she wore in front of Frisk. She tried to act strong, for Frisk. A fake smile crept to her face and turned towards the young girl. “Guess you’ll be sleeping out here again.” Frisk’s older sister said. Frisk examined her face, her eyes betrayed her words and smile. Her eyes showed pain and fear but like always Frisk stayed quiet.

 

    

Later that night, Frisk lied on the couch side ways with an extra blanket. The sound of the bed rocking from above had finally stopped. She didn’t completely understand what went on behind closed doors but she knew it wasn’t good. Frisk’s Father had fallen asleep in the chair across from her. Frisk’s mother went out to work at the diner. She always worked late nights.

Staring at the ceiling, she wondered if her sister was now asleep. Her bright blue eyes softened, deep in thought. She slightly stirred, stretching into a more comfortable position. As her eyelids grew heavy, they slowly they began to close..

 

    An hour later, which seemed like only a second for Frisk, she heard the fridge door open. Someone was rummaging in the kitchen. She sat up and looked back to where the sound was coming from. Amelia, wearing only a large shirt and a pair of panties. She had a man go up to her room to “show” him what it looked like. That’s what dad always said anyway.

She was looking around in drawers and packing food into a bag. It took a moment for Frisk to understand what was happening and just sat there watching Lia poke around.

She finally stood up and made her way over to her, she spoke “Lia, what are you doing?”.

“Shhh!!” Amelia hushed her, and smacking a hand over her mouth. “Mm?!” Frisk screamed in surprise that was muffled by her older sister’s hand.

Not a second later, a grumble followed. It was their father, he stirred slightly. They both held their breath, and watched their father for any movement. He stretched, but almost immediately lied back down into his seat.

Both Frisk and her sister let out their breath in relief and Lia went back to packing food in a bag. “Lia…?” Frisk softly called out. 

“You can’t stay here anymore, Frisk.”  
“What?!” Frisk quietly exclaimed. “Keep quiet.” Lia replied. “You’re getting older, and I’m scared for what will come as you get older.” Lia continued. Lia sniffled, this was actually happening, and it started to sink in what was going on.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and her voice quivered. She sniffled again “So.. I want you to get out of here. Get the **hell** out of this town.” Lia fiddled with the bread, and layered mustard onto the slice. “I’m packing this for your journey. I would go with you, but i help with the money and… I just can’t go. I still have school to do, and i have plans in this city.” She resumed.

“Lia, what are you talking about, i can’t-”

“You have to, Frisk!” She quietly exclaimed. She turned to her younger sister and grabbed her sister’s shoulder and lightly shook her. 

“Please Frisk, I know what they will do with you and i would rather die than have you go through the hell i’m going through now.” Lia explained. Listening to Amelia’s strong voice starting to crack made Frisk’s blue eye’s to become glossy, they welled up with tears, fear and sadness in her eyes. 

It was still a shock, and it made no sense on one end but Frisk understood that-  
_her sister was asking her to run away._

“Lia, I- I- I just-” Frisk stuttered, her voice shook with terror as she took it all in. “Frisk i- I know you are scared.” Lia went back to the counter, who began to quickly clean up her mess. “But we have no choice, take the food and leave.” Once more, She turned back to her sister, and grabbed her hands. 

“I need you to be strong right now, okay?” Amelia said in a comforting voice, frisk could see, she was on the verge of breaking. Frisk shakily nodded,  Everything was happening too fast. “Go to Mt. Ebbot, past it, there’s a city behind it. “

Frisk swallowed, her eyebrows furrowed with worry. She blinked a few times trying to get rid of the blurry vision in her eyes. Amelia finally handed her the bad and grabbed her hand. 

Quietly she lead her into the living room and started to get her ready. She had an ice blue sweater with 2 large magenta stripes, big boot cut blue jeans, and large dark brown boots.

“Put this stuff on, quickly-!” Amelia said, she picked up the piles and handed it to Frisk, who was in fact tearing up. Lia stayed silent, but rubbed her sister’s back while she lifted her shirt to start changing.

Both the sweater was heavy, thick, and oversized. The pants were two long, the only thing that really fit was the boots. They were furry on the inside and warm. 

“It’s hot Lia…” Frisk whispered. “Where you’re going, you’re gonna need to keep warm.” Lia started to help tie the boots. Frisk paused and watched her dear older sister for a moment.

“...Will we ever see each other again, Lia..?” Frisk quietly asked.  Lia didn’t answer. She paused, and then continued on tieing her boots.

Done with Frisk’s outfit, she finally stood up and grabbed the bag, and handed it over to her.  
“Take care girly.. I love you.” Amelia pulled her dear sister close. “I love you too.” Frisk whispered and held her for a long moment, perhaps this would be the last time either of them will ever see each other again. 

“Ughhhh.” Their father mumbled, he moved once again. “What…” He mumbled, still drenched with sleep. “Frisk go!!” Lia silently shouted, shoving Frisk into the door’s direction. “But-!”

“Go!!I’ll take care of it!” Lia shouted once more, a little louder. She quickly opened the door. The sound of the door sliding against the door framed shook their father awake once again. “Wha- Who’s there?!”

Lia shoved Frisk out the door, “I love you-” 

The door slammed shut, and instantly heard her father’s voice shouting. She heard the comforting screaming voice of Amelia trying to calm him down. Frisk’s head was filled with thoughts, and voices, and words as she listened to the voices. She stood there in disbelief but like a cheetah she then bolted the other direction, following out her sister’s directions.

_She had to go to Mt. Abbot._


	2. nope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe i should just continue the original but edit the chapters to have them make more sense??  
> I just don't really want to completely start over and everyone seems to like the original a LOT more. :/
> 
> Sorry about that completely terrible 1st chapter whoops

Yea   
i think i'm gonna just delete this and merge it into the original so we don't have anymore confusion and unnecessary work  
i can just follow my original idea with some realism so sorry if i change a few chapters and stuff :'0

thanks for reading this first one tho!!  
lmao i'm so lazy :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hkhkxkxc  
> yikes


End file.
